Ice cream
by stuf
Summary: Tonks can't sleep and decides to go get some ice cream, which results in something very unexpected.


It was 3:43 in the morning at 12 Grimmauld Place and Tonks hadn't been able to get to sleep all night. She glanced at her clock and groaned at the time. Why was it that she couldn't seem to fall asleep. Finally giving up, Tonks got out of bed and pulled on some slippers, she then began to make her way down to the kitchen with a plan to get ice cream. She walked down the stairs silently and saw that the light was on in the kitchen. Quickly she went to pull her wand out, only to find that it wasn't there. But if she went upstairs to get her wand then the person might leave, and if it was a death eater, that was something she definatly didn't want happening.She walked quietly into the kitchen and peeked round the corner, seeing a person at the counter reading something. She stepped quietly up to them and after standing there for a second grabbed them in a head lock.

Charlie walked into the kitchen and switched on the light. He checked the clock on the wall. 3:47. He went into the pantry looking for something to eat, knowing that his mother always left food with instructions for how to prepare it. Finally he found some macaroni cheese, the perfect midnight snack. He took the container out of the cupboard and leant aginst the counter reading the instructions. He heard a small noise behind him and went to turn around when suddenly he was in a head lock.

Tonks saw who it was she had in a head lock and let him go immediatly.

"OhmyGodCharlieI'msosorryIwasonmywaytogeticecreambecauseIcouldn'tsleepandIthoughtyouwereadeatheaterand-" Charlie cut of Tonk's rant.

"What?" He asked, not understanding a word she had send in that entire sentence. Tonk's smiled apoligetically

"I was on my way down for ice cream because I couldn't sleep, and I thought you were a death eater or something." Charlie laughed.

"Well I came down for a midnight snack." He held up the macaroni cheese. "But ice cream sounds so much better." He said. He put the macaroni cheese away and went to the freezer grabbing a pint of chocolate ice cream. He then sat down at the table. "Aren't you going to get the spoons? Or do I have to do everything?" Tonks smiled and nodded.

"I'll get the spoons." She walked over to the draw and got two spoons out. As she was walking back to the table she tripped on the rug, spun around and landed in Charlies lap. Charlie laughed while Tonks turned bright red. "It's not funny Charlie!" She exclaimed hitting him lightly on the chest with the spoons. That just made Charlie laugh harder. Tonks took one of the spoons and dug it into the ice cream. She then flicked it at Charlies face. Charlie stopped mid laugh and looked cross eyed at the ice cream that was now sliding down his nose. Tonks laughed at his expression.

"Now that's just mean." He said. Tonks shrugged, and, taking the same spoon dug it into the ice cream again, this time eating it.

"Mmmh. That's good." She said to herself. Charlie took the spoon out of her hand and dug it into the ice cream as well, he then flicked it at Tonks. Tonks looked at him shocked. "Honestly!" She grabbed her spoon back and handed him the other spoon. "You could at least use your own spoon." She said with a laugh. Tonks then jumped up and walked calmly to the freezer taking another pint of ice cream out and opening it. She got some on her spoon and flung it at Charlie, who dodged it and picked the ice cream up off the table.

"This means war." He said menacingly. Tonks shreiked and ran out of the kitchen into the living room as Charlie tried to fling some ice cream at her. She hid beside the doorway, hitting him with ice cream as he came through it. She then ran back into the kitchen and to the other side of the table. Charlie walked around the table, and Tonks went the opposite way, causing them the go in a circle.

"So what do we do now? Or will we be stuck for eternity going around in circles?" Tonks asked dramatically. Charlie rolled his eyes. He then ran around the table and almost caught her. But Tonks once again went to run into the living room, but this time trpped on the rugged again. She fell forward, but was caught around the waist before she hit the ground. Charlie spun her around slowly.

"You ok?" He asked gently. Tonks nodded.

"Uh huh." She said faintly, she was slightly dizzy, and Charlie was very close.

"You sure?" He asked worried. Tonks nodded again.

"Just a little light headed." She said.

"I think I can fix that." Charlie said with a small smile.

"How?" Tonks challenged. Charlie smirked and kissed her gently. Tonks wrapped her arms aroud his neck, bringing herself closer to him. They broke apart, and Tonks leant her forehead against his.

"Like that." Charlie said gently.

"Like that? Well that's stupid. You just made me feel more light headed." Tonks said with a smile.

"Well maybe I'll have to try again?" Charlie said, smirking again.

"Maybe you will." Tonks agreed. Charlie just smiled and kissed Tonks again. Both unaware that and old dog was watching them, happy for his little cousin, approving of her choice.


End file.
